


A Mistake's Beginning

by livinganime14



Series: Wiperverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV (Undertale), Angst and Humor, Caring Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), FGoD, Fluff and Angst, Forced God Of Creation Inktale Sans (Undertale), Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Gen, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Multiverse, Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Sad Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Undertale Spoilers, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinganime14/pseuds/livinganime14
Summary: Error really thought nothing was going to change. All this heartache.Fate really scoffed at him and did a 180... or is a 360 the correct term? what hell hole is this, he doesn't even know what half the stuff everyone is doing.(I already know this summary is shit, I used to have better summaries, but that past has passed on to the afterlife ;v;)
Series: Wiperverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192829
Kudos: 15





	1. A Crocheting Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [*New Version/Rewrite* Falling Into A Different Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475706) by [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Prologue, it's shorter than the rest of the chapters!

A pair of black palmed red phalanges with yellow-tipped fingertips hold two sticks, no.. not sticks, crochet needles!

The hands expertly move as if they’ve done this for hundreds of years, they were fast and nimble as they weaved a sweater. So fast and nimble that by the time the hour was done a sleeve and half of the torso for the sweater was finished.

Although the skeleton was fast they seemed to be glitching, like they weren’t supposed to be here, pixlexia.

He stopped, his pretty yellow and blue eye lights looking at basically nothing. He must have heard something, he seemed out of it, it was as if he was listening to someone.

Looking at him, he has a very distinctive body, the skeleton was black instead of white, and his teeth were yellow. His eye sockets were a musty dark red instead of the usual shade of black, and down from his eyes to the bottom of his jaw were bright blue lines, as if he was crying.

He wore a black trenchcoat that lined the collar of the jacket with yellow along with his pockets, he has a long blue scarf and a red sweater underneath his jacket. The sleeves of his jacket were torn and had been sewn together many times, it had faded to blue as he had to resew part of his jacket sometimes. His pants were also lopsided as it wasn’t symmetrically made, it has a fade of blue and it’s also been resewn many times as well.

If you were to look closely you would see that he had many scars. Not the old ones that can’t be healed, but the old ones that are continuously being repeated causing him to never heal in time. His skull is thick with head wounds, so tiny that you can’t even see it anymore, the black of his skull also helped in hiding it.

If you saw underneath his trench coat and scarf, you would see more wounds. He was a very scarred skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on putting in the rest! sorry for the weird grammar, this is from August-September of 2020!


	2. Introduction

**_You’re a glitch!_ **

**_An error._ **

**_A big mistake._ **

It’s all Error has known these voices to tell him, maybe not all of them, some were nice, but they were easily shut up by the mean voices.

They all rambled and argued, he could hear them even if he were to run around in this empty white space called the anti-void, where he was allegedly born. Now don’t get him wrong, all he knew was that he woke up here, and he was an adult, not a child. That must mean he was raised somewhere else, right?

Who was he kidding, if he was raised somewhere they must’ve hated him to be placed here in the hands of Fate.

Error blinks, he looks down at his hands and sees that his yarn had run out and the sweater was already finished, it looked fine, the quality was beautiful, but the destroyer knew that it was a failure, something disgusting made by the destroyer. He can’t give this to his newest friend, it wasn't worthy for him.

He looked up at the sky, it was white, like always, but he had decorated it with strings. They looked like yarn, but they weren’t, they were a part of his magic, they were blue. He doesn’t know why the color choice, most likely Fate’s blue strings marking him, but it’s a part of him now. They were branded upon him as a punishment for leaving the Anti-void through a window of another place. Fate saw him leave, she knew what was in there, they were all ghosts, they were all dead.

It was too painful for Error, he cried, but the tears were painful, Fate made sure of it, he cried and cried, it hurt too much so he grabbed them, turning into the dark blue strings, they moved according to his instructions and he destroyed the world.

His first time doing his job.

Fate was cruel. She made sure of it.

The goddess had looked down at him, reminded him that he leaves when Fate lets him, but now, Error has a new job. Fate made him for this purpose, so she leaves the voices to mess with him again while she watches her chosen child.

Error doesn’t know this chosen child very personally, but he’s heard too much of him from Fate.

He was created by Fate, he was a spoiled little thing. He has no responsibility, or so he acts, because if the child didn’t act like that, then he wouldn’t be here doing this dirty job.

He felt bitter, because of Fate her child doesn’t know the responsibility he carries. He wanted to be like him, but Fate would refuse, she didn’t want to hurt her child’s heart.

Error pulls a string and down brings a box, when it reaches the ground and falls onto his lap he opens it, only to see one ball of yarn. He sighs while he puts his crochet needles back in there.

He would need to go shopping, he looks at his pockets, putting his hands on them, he feels only a few gold coins, dammit! He didn’t have any money! He would have to steal this time.

Maybe he should use his strings next time, it’s not like he will die anytime soon right? Considering the fact it’s been centuries since his formation, he was right.

He huffs as he gets up, sighing in disappointment. Something heavy breathing out and away from the sigh. Where should he go? He had nothing to give to the little children he visits, their names were Chara. Not Nightmare’s place, the dark goopy skeleton who claims he isn’t an octopus would feed off of his negativity and would want to find the cause of his negativity, Nightmare had his own way of showing he cared.

Maybe he should visit one of the AUs. His favorite one was Outertale, it was quite different from the original, named Undertale, instead of being underground like undertale and most of its au counterparts, Outertale was actually in space. You heard him correctly, the monsters lived in space instead of being trapped underground. It was quite a sight to behold.

If Error could, he’d stay there stargazing for weeks, and he could, he doesn’t eat so he can keep track of his job, hell! he doesn’t even sleep!

It was all a distraction, it kept him from his job. His job was quite simple, but the many AUs made it more difficult. With Error being merciful, he didn't want the people of the AUs to be ripped apart from the place known as The Void. He heard it was the opposite of the Anti-void, it was dark and black, and it didn’t let monsters live to become an outcode like himself, so he killed each and every one of the monsters, also capturing the human’s soul to make sure they don’t reset.

An outcode meaning something that isn’t a part of an AU, something like a glitch, an Error like himself.

Enough talking about him, he was here to enjoy his time. He opened a portal, it looked glitched and the borders looked like that of a code, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was code, connecting that place to his.

Just by opening the portal, he could already see the dark never-ending starry sky. It was quite mesmerizing if he said so himself.

It was very beautiful, he walked near a cliff and sat down. Looking high into the sky he could see so many constellations, maybe he could make up some of his own as well.


End file.
